ethereal_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Anahita Tithiros
Anahita Tithiros '(born 4/25/1980) is an Italian singer and composer, best known as the lead vocalist and one of the main songwriters in the Dutch symphonic metal/rock band ''Hydra. She has been a performing musician since the age of 14, and was a founding member of the band Hydra, along with Dutch guitarist Van Holt, in 1996. She's the younger sister of Cathetel Tithiros, the female vocalist and songwriter of the Italian Gothic Metal band, Ethereal. She was reported missing in 2002 with her older sister when the Church that the two served as nuns burned down. All but the sisters were found, and were named persons of interest. Although the police searched tirelessly, they couldn't find anything - not even the source of the fire. Cathetel was reportedly found five years later in the summer of 2007, and surprisingly had nothing to say about her sister other than bursting into tears. Italian officials, after the trial of Cathetel, do not believe the sisters to have been responsible for the fire. Anahita is still listed as a missing persons in Italy, and is presumed dead. Training and vocal profile The younger of the Tithiros sisters never formally studied singing and stated in a 2001 interview that she had sung a short while in a choir and was mostly self-taught, just as Cathetel was. She used to practice alone three or four hours per day. Anahita has a mezzo-soprano range, though she has a light and lyric vocal quality for that range. Her highest note is found on the song "The Truth Beneath the Rose" (B2 flat) as well as in "Angels" and her lowest on "Empty Eyes". Though one of her highest notes was in the song "The Cross", electronic effects were used that make the notes sound higher than they were actually sung. Hydra Together with her partner, Von Holt, Anahita formed Hydra (initially called The Portal, though the name was changed before their first recording) in 1996. She has defined their work as epic and cinematic. Her vocals play a major role in the band's sound, despite having never received formal vocal training. Before Hydra became famous, she worked for a fashion company even as a nun, leaving after the band found success with their hit single "Ice Queen". She utilised her fashion expertise by designing her stage costumes and the band's merchandise. About.com described Anahita as a "versatile and skilled singer who is equally adept at singing powerfully with a full orchestra and choir as she is at singing quietly and emotionally with just a piano." When asked if she prefers to sing in Dutch, Italian, or English, Tithiros said that she favours the latter because "Dutch nor just doesn't fit to our music style. It is also not the nicest language to sing in. Italian or Spanish would then be better options." After her disappearence, the band went on hiatus for a year before bringing on a new vocalist. They haven't been on tour since late 2008, and have since been working with other bands while not having any new material of their own for several years. "It's just not the same without Anahita," Von Holt told reporters. "She was the backbone of the band. Without her, there's nothing holding it together." FMRP Timeline Anahita reappeared in 2007 with her older sister, Cathetal. They applied for name changes later on as Aerallis (formally Cathetal) and Ilosti (formally Anahita). They were tried in court in Milan, Italy for the deaths of over 15 people in St. Andrew's Church. They were found innocent, but were required to see a counselor with possibility to be patient in an insane Asylum due to being reportedly "mentally unstable". The sisters seemed to recover in 2008, and went back on the road with their respective bands. It should be noted that all of the ladies in the metal world are friends rather than rivals or enemies. Evelyn Mist from Angelsbane, a newer band that has been dominating the metal world, and her sister Thora Phrostfur were common guests in the Tithiros home in Kiri, FL. Aerallis entered a domestic partnership with 22year old Camille Leon, a database technician for Nightfall. Ilosti was also extremely close to Carina of Avalanche and the ladies of Nightwish. In mid-2017, Kaelene Serafino, Ilosti's partner Sark, and 2 others were found dead in downtown Kiri. Media reported that they were caught in the crossfire between rival gangs. The true brutality of their murder was never released to the public. Survivors Aerallis and Ilosti Tithiros were in shock for months. This Mortal Coil released a public statement that they would be ending their 2017-2018 tours and would be with the Serafino family to support their loss. Fans sent flowers and other gifts to Kaelene's mother. Many fans and members from other bands attended her funeral. Several employees from Nightfall, including the CEO Natasha Keller attended as well. Camille wrote a beautiful obituary for the Kiri Times for Kaelene. Two months later, Aerallis Tithiros and 5 other bodies were found in the woods of Kiri. The metal world mourned once again. Everyone in the industry knew Aerallis. Her body was identified by her aunt, Sareena Tithiros, as the younger sister was placed in the city Insane Asylum to recover. Media reports of Aerallis's death included footage of her wailing, malnourished sister refusing to leave her corpse. Aera was reported to have been deceased for 12 days; Ilosti is believed to have never left her side until discovered by a citizen. Ilosti was still in asylum care for Aera's public funeral - which took place at the Tithiros home, hosted by a devastated Camille. Ilosti has not been in contact with media, fans, friends, family or bandmates since she escaped from the asylum. My Indigo In 2017, on Thursday, November 9, Tithiros announced on the Dutch TV-show RTL Late Night, that on Friday, November 10, the first single for her solo project My Indigo, also entitled "My Indigo", would be released. According to her, the project was originally not intended to be released for the general public as it was for her a form to deal with personal problems, and also a writer's block for composing with Hydra. After two years composing for herself and with regained inspiration to write with her former band, Tithiros decided to share the project publicly. Collaborations with other artists Ilosti Tithiros has performed on-stage and in the studio with several notable artists, including Tarja Turunen, Armin van Buuren, After Forever, De Heideroosjes, Oomph!, Delain, Agua de Annique and Anneke van Giersbergen. She sang the part of Anna Held in Tobias Sammet's Avantasia projects, and the part of the Indian on Ayreon's rock opera Into the Electric Castle. She sang the vocals of one Timo Tolkki song, "Are You The One?", co-wrote and provided the vocals for the track "In And Out Of Love" from Armin van Buuren's 2008 album Imagine, and sang on the track "No Compliance" for Delain's album Lucidity, as well as working with the band Voyage on the track "Frozen" (not to be confused with the Hydra song of the same title). At the 2009 edition of the Night of the Proms festival, Tithiros made a guest appearance during John Miles' performance of "Stairway to Heaven". At the end of 2012, Ilosti made an appearance on a charity campaign made by a Belgian radio station to raise money for children singing the chorus of the song het Meneer Konijn lied among other Belgian celebrities The song also peaked #1 at the Belgium Charts. Guest appearances } |- | "Behold" | Orphanage | Inside |- | "Fly" | rowspan="2" | Paralysis | rowspan="2" | Architecture of the Imagination |- |- | "Architecture of the Imagination" |- | 2001 | "Last Call to Humanity" | De Heideroosjes | Fast Forward |- | rowspan="4" | 2002 | "Time" | rowspan="2" | Aemen | rowspan="2" | Fooly Dressed |- | "Waltz" |- | "Into the Unknown" | Avantasia | The Metal Opera Part II The Metal Opera: Pt 1 & 2 - Gold Edition |- | "Are You the One?" | Timo Tolkki | Hymn to Life |- | 2005 | "Candy" | De Heideroosjes | |- | 2006 | "No Compliance" | Delain (also featuring Marco Hietala) | Lucidity |- | 2008 | "In and Out of Love" | Armin van Buuren | Imagine |- | rowspan="2" | 2009 | "Somewhere" | Agua de Annique | Pure Air |- | "Stairway to Heaven" | John Miles, Katona Twins | Night of the Proms |- | 2010 | "Land Ahead" | Oomph! | Truth Or Dare |- | 2011 | "Keep Breathing" | Ruud Jolie | For All We Know |- | rowspan="3" | 2012 | "Nostradamus" | Coeverduh | Wesley Against Society |- | "Between Two Worlds And I" | Leander Rising | Heart Tamer |- | "Het Meneer Konijn Lied" | Various artists | De Vrienden Van Meneer Konijn |- | rowspan="3" | 2013 | "Shine" | Avalon | The Land of New Hope |- | "No Compliance" | rowspan="2" | Delain | rowspan="2" | Metal Female Voices Fest 2013 |- | "Restless" |- | 2014 | "Hier" | Ali B | Ali B en de Muziekkaravaan |- | rowspan="2"|2016 | "Isle of Evermore" | Avantasia | Ghostlights |- | "Paradise (What About Us?)" (new mix) | Tarja Turunen | The Brightest Void |- | rowspan="2"|2017 |"Escape" |Avi8 | |- |"Feliz Navidad" |Tarja Turunen |''Feliz Navidad'' |- |} * '''A Special edition later released. * B''' Special appearance at the Pinkpop Festival. * '''C Cover of the Hydra song, from The Silent Force. * D''' Special rendition of the song for the 2009 Night of the Proms in the Netherlands. * '''E Special appearance at the Metal Female Voices Fest. * F Samples from the Hydra song And We Run. SHOS Timeline Anahita officially returned in 2017 and has slowly been returning to Hydra, but her name was officially changed to Ilosti Tithiros sometime in 2009. Hydra is only beginning to return to center stage with the support of This Mortal Coil and Ethereal. From late 2008, she made guest appearances but not albums, escorted by a woman in white. Since her return and her sister's announcement, various artists have requested to do guest work, which she agreed to. My Indigo In 2017, on Thursday, November 9, Tithiros announced on the Dutch TV-show RTL Late Night, that on Friday, November 10, the first single for her solo project My Indigo, also entitled "My Indigo", would be released. According to her, the project was originally not intended to be released for the general public as it was for her a form to deal with personal problems, and also a writer's block for composing with Hydra. After two years composing for herself and with regained inspiration to write with her former band, Tithiros decided to share the project publicly. Collaborations with other artists Ilosti Tithiros has performed on-stage and in the studio with several notable artists, including Tarja Turunen, Armin van Buuren, After Forever, De Heideroosjes, Oomph!, Delain, Agua de Annique and Anneke van Giersbergen. She sang the part of Anna Held in Tobias Sammet's Avantasia projects, and the part of the Indian on Ayreon's rock opera Into the Electric Castle. She sang the vocals of one Timo Tolkki song, "Are You The One?", co-wrote and provided the vocals for the track "In And Out Of Love" from Armin van Buuren's 2017 album Imagine, and sang on the track "No Compliance" for Delain's album Lucidity, as well as working with the band Voyage on the track "Frozen" (not to be confused with the Hydra song of the same title). At the 2017 edition of the Night of the Proms festival, Tithiros made a guest appearance during John Miles' performance of "Stairway to Heaven". At the end of 2017, Ilosti made an appearance on a charity campaign made by a Belgian radio station to raise money for children singing the chorus of the song het Meneer Konijn lied among other Belgian celebrities. The song also peaked #1 at the Belgium Charts.